


once a month

by wormguts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I mean it's mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Aftermath, Trans Jason Todd, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, like briefly, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormguts/pseuds/wormguts
Summary: Willis sells his boy once a month.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Jason Todd/Willis Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	once a month

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS DARK so please heed the tags. let me know if i missed anything and i'll tag it! 
> 
> uh i'd say "enjoy" but we all know none of us are enjoying this shit. happy angstmas ??

Dad makes him wear a blindfold on the drive there. Says it’s for protection. Jason thinks that’s pretty stupid but he’s smart enough to keep his head down. He won’t tell anyone. Doesn’t have anyone to tell anyway.

They gave him a bed three months in, an upgrade from the mattress shoved in one corner. Dad let him burn the ugly thing. They watched the pretty flames together, bundled up in thick coats and gloves. Dad splurged on hot cocoa.

Dad plays with him after if he does a good job. The first time, Jason cried for four hours and only stopped when Dad bought him ice cream and sat him on his lap, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Jason learned good and fast how to make it better. He isn’t scared anymore.

Tonight, it’s Ricky, one of Dad’s coworkers. Jason still doesn’t know what Dad does exactly, but it must be shady ‘cause Ricky’s one sick puppy. He likes to force Jason face-down on the bed. One time he called Jason his kid’s name and Dad socked him in the alley out back.

Dad positions himself at the end of the bed while Ricky crawls over to Jason. Dad always stays. He sticks around to make sure no one does anything risky. Something about spooge and STDs.

Jason’s naked already, legs spread for Ricky to see. He waits for Dad’s nod before he turns over onto his belly, ass in the air.

“Ah, lookit that. He’s so well trained,” Ricky says. He sounds awfully smug for a perv. It makes Jason’s toes curl in disgust.

Dad doesn’t say anything, but Jason can feel his eyes like a brand on his exposed skin. He cranes his neck to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, Dad’s frowning at him, arms crossed over his chest. Jason smiles back, wiggling his hips.

“Get it over with, Rick,” Dad says.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ricky gives Jason a smarmy smirk, slapping his bare ass. “Now, be a good kid and show me how many fingers you can get into that tight little hole. I ain’t goin’ easy on you tonight.”

Dad steps forward with the lube wordlessly. He dribbles some onto Jason’s waiting palm and waits for Jason to obediently circle his hole and press inside before he steps back again. He sits on a crate next to the bed and pets Jason’s hair.

Jason can hear Ricky stroking himself behind him, but he doesn’t care to see his hairy dick, so he focuses on Dad while he works two, then three fingers into himself. He brushes his thumb against his clit and sighs softly.

“Good, that’s good,” Ricky groans, slapping Jason’s ass again. He knocks Jason’s fingers away, spreading his cheeks and spitting to watch it trail down his taint. Jason shivers involuntarily. Dad grabs his clean hand and threads their fingers together.

Ricky makes quick work of pushing inside. He doesn’t even let Jason adjust before he’s pulling back out and shoving inside again. Pain rips through Jason’s body. He grits his teeth to keep from screaming. Dad gets sad if he screams.

Ricky starts up a brutal pace. Every thrust forces Jason further up the bed. Only Ricky’s bruising grip on his hips keeps him from hitting his head against the flimsy headboard. Dad’s friends only needed one time to learn that lesson.

Ricky’s groaning something disgusting about little boys. He calls Jason’s clit a ‘cocklet,’ but not in the nice way Dad does. He says it like it’s bad, like it’s shameful. Says he “likes them when they’re so small,” but Jason’s just a little scrawny for his age, okay? It isn’t his fault. Dad says he’s cute. Says he loves that he can fit his mouth around Jason perfectly. Ricky doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

Jason floats away while Ricky uses him. He doesn’t stay present most of the time when Dad’s friends come around. It helps. Dad helps too. He pets Jason’s hair, calls him pretty, calls him a good boy. Jason wants him to be proud.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Dad whispers, drawing close enough that Jason can see his face clearly through the strange blurriness. He cups Jason’s cheek gently, and Jason realizes the pillow’s wet under his head.

Oh. He’s crying.

“Dad...?” he tries, lips numb. He’s bitten into his lip so hard it’s bleeding. Dad rubs the blood away with his thumb.

“It’s only a little longer, baby. Then Daddy will take care of you, okay, angel?”

Jason croons softly. He’s happy. Even if it hurts and Ricky’s gross and mean, Dad doesn’t let anyone kiss him or hold him like he does. Dad’s nice about it. He makes Jason feel good. They make each other feel good and that’s the best part about it. So, if he has to let these men defile his body so Dad will touch him, it’s worth it.

Ricky’s close to finishing, Jason can tell. His breaths get erratic, his thrusts sloppy. His sweaty hands grab the flesh around Jason’s stomach and squeeze, grunting.

“So good, Will, fuck. How you raise such a perfect whore, huh? F-fuck. M’close.”

“You know the drill, Rick,” Dad warns icily. He cards his fingers through Jason’s curls and eyes his dopey smile warily. “It’s almost over, baby. Then Daddy’ll clean you up. Can you do that for me?”

"Yes, daddy."

Jason cries through Ricky pulling out and ripping the condom off, painting the mattress with a grunt. He cries through Ricky zipping his pants back up, paying Dad, and slipping out the door without a goodbye. He cries until Dad comes back with a wet washcloth and a grimace.

Dad never asks if he’s okay anymore. The answer’s always “no” anyway, so there isn’t much of a point. Instead, he cleans Jason, gently wiping blood and lube from Jason’s skin. It’s the best he can do until they get home. He wraps Jason in a fluffy pink blanket, hands him his favorite stuffie, and ties the blindfold around his head once again. Jason rests his head against Dad’s shoulder on the way to the truck and floats again the whole way back to the apartment.

Some time later, Dad sets him down on the bathroom floor while he fills the tub. He puts dish soap in the water for bubbles. Jason watches him work. He isn’t crying anymore.

Once he’s satisfied with his work, Dad sets him down in the warm, soapy water and begins undressing. His belt buckle makes a clank against the tile when he shucks his jeans.

“Is the water warm enough?” Dad asks. He climbs in behind Jason. The tub’s barely big enough for the both of them, but Jason’s fine with it like this. Likes being close.

“Mmh.”

“Bubbly enough?”

“Uh-huh.”

Dad kisses the top of his head. “Thank you,” he says.

Jason asks, “How much did we get?”

Dad’s quiet for a long while. He’s always sad. He never answers. He turns Jason’s face, kisses him long and hard and plays with his pussy in apology, and Jason forgives him. He always does.


End file.
